


Shylon confesses

by Shylon



Category: Ortidelt, own characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylon/pseuds/Shylon





	Shylon confesses

Shylon’s face was a dark red, him standing in the room with no shirt on, and the other male, Altahria was his name, was dressed pretty much the same, except for the obvious difference in underwear.

-Memory-

“Hey…uh…Alt..?” Shy had been mucking around on the laptop with Altahria, before he turned to the latter, looking him in the eyes.  
“Yeah Shy?” Alt asked curiously, grinning softly.  
“I uh…I kinda….don’t wanna…be your friend anymore…I-" He was cut off before he had a chance to continue, startled by Altahria’s exclamation of surprise.  
“What?? Why? Did I do something wrong? Is someone bullying you into leaving my friendship? Are you sick?” The teenage boy had a slightly worried look to his face, which was overshadowed by anger at the thought of someone bullying Shylon. He fell back onto the small couch in Shy’s room, having been standing previously, and stared questioningly at him.  
Blushing softly Shy shook his head; in answer to the last two questions, which lead to a hurt look on Altahria’s face.  
“Then why don’t you wanna be my friend?” The boy on the couch had asked, before looking away and frowning slightly at the wall “Is it coz I hurt people? Or what?” He muttered softly under his breath. When he looked back at Shy, he noticed a blush on his cheeks as he stuttered and tripped over his words.  
“N-nooo! It’s n-not…that!” He forced out finally, having had been trying to say that, and only then succeeding in making his words understandable. He continued in a quieter voice and looked down at the ground, his blush only growing as he realized how stupid he looked and sounded. “I just….I uh...like, um…………” The boy looked around his room, trying to find the right words, looking anywhere but at Altahria.

-Present-

“Look Shy,” Alt cut in softly “Maybe you are feeling sick, your face is a dark red…” He stood up again, moving to lift Shy up off the ground. “If you need me too…I can lay on the bed with you?” He questioned, carrying the shorter boy to the bed and laying him down.  
“No! I’m fine…Honest!!” Shy stared up at Altahria, having held his arms tightly around his neck while being carried. “It’s just that, well….” He pulled Alt down onto the bed with him, softly nuzzling into him before he forced out the words finally, not wanting to be forced to sleep before he got the chance “IthinkIloveyou.” In his head, all Shy could think was ‘of course I can’t say it properly..’ as he nuzzled into Altahria more.  
“Huh?” Alt had let out a soft gasp at the words, processing them in his mind while the other boy hugged him close “Oh…Oh!” He had realized what Shy had said at that moment, moving to rub Shy’s back softly in comfort. “Why didn’t you just say so?? It’s not hard to say, is it?” He only got a nod, confirming that it was, from this. “Well, you should’ve just said so…” He muttered before pulling Shy away from his chest “And if you’re not sick, why are we still in bed, we should be preparing for a date!” At those words, Shy’s then fading blush came back full force as he sat up, being dwarfed in comparison to his….Lover? He softly hugged Altahria, before he ran off to change himself, pants included, and put on a better shirt. He emerged wearing a dark blue shirt with some faded jeans that were slightly too big for him and smiled lightly, the jeans being tied up with a red belt. Altahria had already pulled on his own black jeans and a jacket, handing Shy’s jacket to him before scooping him off his feet.  
“Where too?” Alt asked Shy softly, who only muttered a soft “I like Italian…” in response. Altahria grinned and took the short, blond male to the front, setting him down in front of the steps and letting Shy climb onto his back “There’s a good place down the road” Alt said as they took off, Shylon intertwining his hands together on Altahria’s chest.  
“Really? Cool!! I’ll buy!” Shy grinned widely and rested his head on Altahria’s shoulder, cuddling him softly from behind.  
“And Shy?” Altahria spoke cheerfully, getting a ‘hmm?’ as a reply. “I love you too!” He laughed, sending the boy on his back into a deep blush, and letting him bury his face in Alt’s neck.


End file.
